


Untitled 13

by torino10154



Series: 2011 Anniversary Drabbles [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Het, Infidelity, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snegurochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurochka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Innocent Attraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944765) by [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154). 



"It's my pleasure to escort you to the Ministry Ball, Mrs Malfoy," Harry said. "You look radiant." She was wearing ice blue robes that mirrored her eye colour. 

"Thank you, but I've told you more than once you must call me Narcissa," she said softly. "I won't stand for it any longer."

"Of course. Narcissa, then." Harry inclined his head. "Your husband is ill?"

"Lucius isn't as social as he once was." Narcissa held out her arm. "Shall we?"

Apparating to the cloakroom, Harry took Narcissa's travelling cloak, inhaling the intoxicating scent of her. He wasn't sure when he'd become so attracted to her but she was all he could think about, looking forward to the time they spent together every few weeks.

He watched as she danced with Kingsley, Draco, several other older gentlemen he assumed must be 'old friends'. Grabbing a glass of champagne from a floating tray, Harry began to relax. When the music stopped, he approached her and her partner.

"May I cut in?" 

"Of course, Mr Potter," the man said then quickly hurried away.

As they began to dance, Narcissa pressed close to Harry. Too close, for his body was reacting in a way that very soon would be embarrassing to them both. He tried to pull back, but discovered her grip was actually quite strong.

Her hip brushed his erection and he was sure it wasn't accidental. 

"You find me attractive, don't you, Harry? I've often thought of you that way."

"What way?" Harry asked, his voice barely a whisper. 

Narcissa pressed her lips to his ear. "What it would be like to make love, Harry Potter."

"God." His cock throbbed and he feared he might come right there on the dance floor.

"I want you, Harry." Her entire body seemed to melt against his. 

They continued dancing around the room, although Harry was having more and more trouble with his cock hard enough to hammer nails. When the music stopped, he pulled quickly back. 

"I need the loo," he said, and walked quickly toward the door. As he rounded a corner, he felt her wand tap his head and the sensation of an egg breaking over his head. Disillusionment charm. 

Pressing him into an alcove, she pressed her lips to his. Her mouth was sweet like champagne and he was lost. He wrapped his arms around her, unsure where to put his hands until she grabbed one and moved it down to the curve of her bottom. 

Her own hand slid between them, rubbing against his cock and he tipped his head back and moaned. 

"Yes, Harry," she murmured, pressing kisses to his neck and throat. As his body began to tremble, he reached for her wrist but she wouldn't pull her hand away. 

Leaning down he kissed her hard as he came in his pants in several long bursts, his knees nearly buckling from the intensity.

His head fell forward, face burning with embarrassment but Narcissa was running her hands up and down his back soothingly.

"Next time I want to taste you." 

"Oh my God." He shivered. "Next time?"

"Mmm," she said trailing a finger up and down his chest. "I believe next weekend is the Orphans Luncheon. The following weekend the War Heroes dinner."

Almost unconsciously, Harry found his hand reaching toward her breast, caressing her through the fabric of her robes. 

"You have so much to learn," she said, encouraging his movements. "Let me teach you, Harry."

There really was no question of him agreeing. His cock was already stirring in his pants. 

"All right." 

She leaned up and pressed another kiss to his lips. 

"Good boy."


	2. The Natural

Harry thrust into Narcissa, all adrenaline and no finesse, but it was his raw power that appealed to her in the first place. 

She dragged her nails up his sweat-slick back.

"Fuck," he blurted out, his body tensing as he came. He held himself up, his arms shaking slightly, and smiled down at her. "That was brilliant."

Reaching up, she slid her hand behind his neck and pulled him into a kiss. 

"Now, let me show you how to pleasure a woman."

With that, she pushed him down between her spread thighs.

And, in this, Harry Potter was a natural.


End file.
